callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordis Die (mission)
"Protect P.O.T.U.S." is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II where David Mason escorts the U.S. President through a war-torn downtown Los Angeles by using SAM Turrets, Quadrotor Drones and FA-38s. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Harper *POTUS *Jones *Johnson *Anderson Overview David starts out in a jeep cruising through a Los Angeles under war. He sits opposite of a heavily wounded Secret Service agent being attended to by Harper. To his right is the U.S. President, concerned about the city's condition. Mason checks his Wrist Pad and prepares TDI Kard and looks through the window. They are passing through traffic, citizens are being evacuated by a police helicopter hovering overhead while drones invade Los Angeles. An incoming missile hits the helicopter, causing it to crash onto the traffic below. Debris flies towards the car, capsizing it and tons of others. David blacks out and when he comes to, he sees Harper giving orders to the agents, telling them to stay down. David climbs out of the wreckage as Harper tells him of a mobile SAM turret that they could use that had crashed on the other end of the road. They make their way to it. David jumps onto the hood of the car and nearly falls off, he regains his footing and mans the turret. He takes down the drones that attempt to circle the president's location. Once they are taken down a missile hits the SAM, disabling it and breaking the ground beneath. Mason jumps out and watches it fall, he turns back around and sees an FA-38 being hit, crashing down and narrowly missing him. Anderson arrives and provides close air support. He gets up and regroups with his squad, at the end of the highway, he can choose whether he can snipe or rappel down. Either way, he picks up a Storm PSR and fires at enemies hiding inside a crashed truck, behind a column and approaching enemies. As they reach the new convoy, David regroups with the team. He drives the president out of there, running down any opposition. Anderson takes down the drones trying to get near them, and blasts the debris blocking the tunnel. As they travel through the destroyed roads, Harper mentions Menendez's attack on the Pentagon, Washington, and Wall Street from the previous days. As David turns to reply, a truck is seen rushing towards the two. The screen blacks out. The screen fades back in at a plaza in downtown Los Angeles with LAPD officers and his SOG team, machine gun nets have them pinned down so they decide to bypass them through a mall to the right. Quadrotor drones arrive and David uses them to distract the machine gun men and help clear out the mall. They come out onto the balcony and kill the enemy snipers and gunners in the nest. Anderson gets on the radio and asks for help, her last wingman is dead and the presidential convoy is taking heavy fire from all sides. David promises relief and advances down an alley, and onto a road with his squad. Anderson says she is hit and has to settle the jet down. They advance down while taking down tangos towards Anderson but a building falls down their immediate front. Mason blacks out for another time and gets up. Anderson is no longer talking. They reach her FA-38 to see her unconscious body next to it, she's lucky to be alive. LAPD arrive and bring her in an ambulance. Harper follows inside while David, not even knowing how to pilot it, mans the FA-38 and follows the ambulance. They head towards the president's convoy and take down enemy troops, drones, armor and emplacements that threaten it. A drone garrison attacks the convoy and David detaches from the convoy to chase them down, locking on and firing. The president reaches the evac point and the mission ends. Weapon Loadout Starting Loadout *TDI Kard *Type 25 Found in level *Storm PSR *Type 95 *RPG-7 *XM8 *Unknown Launcher Transcript Trivia *"P.O.T.U.S." stands for President Of The United Stateshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President_of_the_United_States *This is the second time in the series that the player can see the character's reflection in game the first time being John Price's reflection in the level "Dust to Dust". Video E3 2012 Gameplay References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer